theultimatedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off (Season 3)
Contestants *Joe Castro, 41 – Helotes, Texas *Carpucine "C.C." Childs, 30 – Marietta, Georgia *Nicole Chilelli, 28 – Sacramento, California *Derek Garcia, 32 – Miami, Florida *Eric Garcia, 32 – Miami, Florida *Rod Maxwell, 47 – West Hollywood, California *Jason Milani, 25 – Hopewell Junction, New York *Sarah Elizabeth Miller, 29 – Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *Thomas "Tommy" Pietch, 27 – Columbus, Ohio *Alana Rose Schiro, 21 – Staten Island, New York *Laura Tyler, 28 – Orlando, Florida *Roy Wooley, 46 – Tucker, Georgia Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: A Force to Be Reckoned With Main Article: A Force to Be Reckoned With (Face Off episode) *Airdate: August 21, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Using at least one item from the roof-top pool party, artists created an original face make-up to display their personality and originality **Guest Judge: Sean Astin **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Eric *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, artists create an original alien character inspired by the Mos Eisley Cantina scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope **Guest: Matthew Wood **Reward: The winning character will be featured on the Star Wars website in its original form and stylized for the The Clone Wars animated series **Top Looks: Laura & Sarah, Roy & Rod **Bottom Looks: Derek & C.C., Joe & Tommy ***Winner: Rod ***Disqualified: Joe Episode 2: Pirate Treasure Main Article: Pirate Treasure (Face Off episode) *Airdate: August 28, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After picking a key from a chest left in the contestant house, artists travelled to San Diego where they met McKenzie at the HMS Surprise. On the ship were 11 treasure chests that their keys could open up, revealing an inspiration the artist had to use in their creation of an original pirate character "who has become one with the sea". **Reward: US$5000 **Top Looks: Roy, Sarah, Laura **Bottom Looks: Eric, C.C., Jason ***Winner: Sarah ***Eliminated: C.C. Episode 3: Year of the Dragon Main Article: Year of the Dragon (Face Off episode) *Airdate: September 4, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Thien Hau Temple, working in teams of two artists must create a Chinese New Year dragon makeup that can withstand the elaborate movements of an acrobatic dance routine. The team members' two Chinese zodiac symbols must be used as inspirations in the dragon makeup. **Top Look: Derek & Tommy **Bottom Look: Eric & Sarah ***Winner: Derek ***Eliminated: Eric Episode 4: Alice in Zombieland Main Article: Alice in Zombieland (Face Off episode) *Airdate: September 11, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a realistic trauma make-up to make it appear that the model was in a 10-round boxing match **Guest Judge: Laila Ali **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Jason *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Descanso Gardens for inspiration, create an original take on a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland who has been infected with the zombie virus from Resident Evil. **Guest Judge: Paul W. S. Anderson **Top Looks: Laura, Roy, Derek **Bottom Looks: Tommy, Nicole, Rod ***Winner: Roy ***Eliminated: Nicole Episode 5: Supermobile Main Article: Supermobile (Face Off episode) *Airdate: September 18, 2012 *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Bronson Caves and meeting with season 2 winner Rayce, teams of 2 create original superhero and sidekick characters using a vehicle as inspiration. **Guest Judge: Kevin Smith **Top Looks: Laura & Tommy, Alana & Roy **Bottom Looks: Jason & Rod, Derek & Sarah ***Winner: Alana ***Eliminated: Jason Episode 6: Dishonorable Proportions Main Article: Dishonorable Proportions (Face Off episode) *Airdate: September 25, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create an avant-garde beauty makeup based on the dress a model wears. **Guest Judge: Lisa Stewart **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Roy *'Spotlight Challenge': Using the video game Dishonored as inspiration, create an original character with exaggerated proportions. **Top Looks: Derek, Rod **Bottom Looks: Sarah, Tommy ***Winner: Derek ***Eliminated: Tommy Episode 7: Monster Twist Main Article: Monster Twist (Face Off episode) *Airdate: October 2, 2012 *'Foundation Challenge': Create a person into a Day of the Dead monster. **Guest Judge: Patrick Tatopoulos **Reward: Returning to the show as a contestant ***Winner: Nicole *'Spotlight Challenge': Create an original movie monster using a child's sketch as inspiration **Top Looks: Roy and Laura **Bottom Looks: Derek, Alana, and Rod ***Winner: Laura ***Eliminated: Rod *Contestants who were eliminated prior to this episode had the chance to return to the show if they won the foundation challenge. Nicole won and returned as a contestant.